An existing electrical connector includes an insulation body. Multiple terminal slots are opened on the insulation body, and multiple terminals are correspondingly received in the multiple terminal slots. Each terminal has a base portion fixed to the terminal slot, a contact portion extends upward from the base portion and contacts a chip module, and a welding portion extends downward from the base portion and welded to a circuit board. Interference fit between the base portion and the inner wall surface of the terminal slot may prevent the terminal from moving in a horizontal direction, but cannot prevent the terminal from exiting the PIN, that is, cannot prevent the terminal from excessively moving upward. In order to prevent the terminal from excessively moving upward under the action of an external force, persons skilled in the art generally place a locking block protruding from the inner wall surface of the receiving slot of the terminal opposite to the width direction of the welding portion. That is, the locking block protrudes from the inner wall surface of the terminal slot toward the section of the welding portion. The welding portion of the terminal has a hooking portion corresponding to the locking block. During installation, the welding portion first deflects outward and then strides over the locking block, so that the welding portion is located outside the locking block. Then the hooking portion is made under the action of an external force and its own elastic force to move along the width direction of the welding portion by a distance until it enters the locking block from the bottom, so as to cooperate with the locking block, thereby preventing the terminal from excessively moving upward.
However, the welding portion is formed by stamping a metal plate, and the thickness of the metal plate is generally small, so the welding portion formed by stamping is thin. That is, the thickness of the welding portion is small, but the width of the welding portion is generally much larger than the thickness. When entering the locking block from the bottom, the hooking portion needs to first move by a distance approximately equal to the width of the welding portion, so the hooking portion moves by a large distance, which easily drives the upper half part of the terminal to deflect, and causes the terminal to be pressed and deformed; or the terminal excessively presses the terminal slot to cause the width of the terminal slot to be widened, so that the terminal located in the terminal slot is loose, which affects contact stability of the terminal.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.